This program has been conducted in order to study the neurophysiological correlates of schizophrenia and deviant behavior based on a prospective research design using the quantitatively and qualitatively analyzed electroencephalogram (EEG), auditory evoked potential (AP), and contingent negative variation (CNV). The subjects investiated in this study will be so-called "high risk" children whose one or both parents suffer from clearly diagnosed schizophrenia. The 2 control groups of children, one with normal parents and one with psychopathic parents, are matched according to age, sex, social class, height, weight, mother's age and father's age. The two main questions asked in this study are: 1. Whether the children of schizophrenic and psychopathic parents exhibit significantly different EEG, EP and CNV data from those of children of normal parents. 2. Whether it is possible to establish the neurophysiological predictors of schizophrenia and deviant behavior before the onset of illness. The results of the analysis of part of the data demonstrated that "high risk" children indeed have statistically significant differences in digital computer period analyzed EEG and in "visually" evaluated auditory evoked potentials as compared with those of the control group of children. High risk children were characterized by the presence of high frequency beta activity, fewer fast alpha waves and more very slow low voltage delta activity, in computerized EEG as by shorter latencies in auditory evoked potential. The most significant differences between the 2 groups were found in the EEG recordings from right temporal to right parietal lead. Further evaluation of the EEG data using power spectrum density analysis and re-analyzing of evoked potential using automated techniques and the application of new statistical procedures to EEG, evoked potential and CNV data has been planned.